The gyro redundancy available to the pilot of a modern jet airliner is surely a sham to say the least. This new invention will provide the means to achieve good reliable trustworthy redundancy should the need ever arise. Most modern jet airliners by regulation are only required to provide 30 minutes of gyro redundancy, wherein, the redundancy is totally dependent upon on electrical battery, said battery being at the total mercy of Murphy and his infamous law. By use of this new invention, good reliable redundancy is achieved thru the use of vacuum gyros as a back-up for the normal electrical gyros. Trustworthiness of the vacuum source is assured by the use of a simple venturi and a simplified de-ice and or anti-ice system, heat for said system being derived by means of a bleed air tap of hot compressed air from the turbine compressor section of the jet engines used to power the aircraft.